User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Annoying Happy Tree Friends Moments!
(Hi everybody, once again, i did a blog VERY close to last time once again, BEFORE yesterday however this time tho, and also, this time i do a top ten list of ANNOYING Moments in HTF, but i believe somebody else did a list of that too before in wiki even before i came, and note: I DON'T hate the episodes that have annoying moments, but uh ok, some of them, but uh just SOME eh that's it, and also, even if funny and scary, the show can have annoying moments too as well, let's find out hit moments where i seem annoyed!) 10: The Intro (Yeah, maybe cheating, and the intro IS meant to be annoying but hey, it gets stuck in the head all the time, stuck like that, and yeah cheating since intro is in every episode and as annoying as it is said to be, i love how they did it as well, maybe not so catchy either btw but hey, it sounds cute and funny as well at the same time, at first i was however not gonna add the intro but i changed my mind, since idk about a tenth part in show where i got annoyed at, or maybe but still most people got annoyed by the intro and i got annoyed but in a good way where i dance as well) 9: Lifty and Shifty laughing (Various Episodes) (Yup, second time i list "Various Episodes" like last time, tho Various Moments makes sense, there is VARIOUS and i mean VARIOUS episodes where Lifty and Shifty keeps laughing all the god darn time, but don't take me wrong, i am not saying that Lifty and Shifty are annoying, however, they laugh like always, it would also get stuck in the head many times if we hear them laughing over and over again, and also imo, they are two of the most funniest characters in the show, for me anyway yup, some shows need funny villains as well, and they are funny enough for me anyway, but still their laughs are getting overused!) 8: Cuddles' Death (Sweet Ride) (Don't take me wrong btw, this death WAS funny but however... It also made me cringe due to his teeth scraped in that part, rlly somebody else seemed to think so as well lol rlly, and really as it looked funny, for sure not so funny when it scraped, it got annoying and not funny only there, was uh funny however unless ya count the scraped part, omg...) 7: Splendid's Death (Gems the Breaks) (As disgusting as i thought this moment way, i also thought tho however it was annoying, i thought he never died, yet here we got his only death except "Class Act" which is a better death for him, imo anyway, and rlly, what makes me mad is that people think he deserved it, even when Lifty and Shifty also died, the raccoons got what they deserved, and yes Splendid killed The Mole on purpose but still, i even feel annoyed by the fact that he died like in a well-deserved way, and seriously, after all the crap Splendid had to do during the darn whole episode, he get this death? Still, Lifty and Shifty died in this episode and that's not able to be changed, but still people thinks Splendid is evil or selfish but name me another moment when he hurt somebody else on purpose if ya dare?...) 6: Lumpy making a cozy for one of his antlers (Asbestos I Can Do) (Seriously? What kind of sick joke is this anyway? We wanted ONE MORE Episode of The TV Series, and we get this awful short for nothing? Right rlly that was for nothing, i really feel annoyed that it was just like an April Fools Day Joke, k idk if April Fools Day was that day but still ok, it is just an episode without blood and we all got seeing this crap, i am not amused!) 5: Handy falling down the well (Don't Yank My Chain) (Like Number 8, this is something about teeth on ground, and yeah so i said i am second to do an annoying parts list and i know the user DID use this, maybe only part i agree with him btw, so yeah as Handy and The Mole are stuck together, they plan to remove the chain from their legs, but The Mole trips as he was about to hit it so Handy and The Mole falls down a well and Handy's teeth was trying to get stuck on the ground but they both fall down, what else annoyed me? And if that wasn't enough... Handy and The Mole suffered in the whole episode and died and Cub was a laughing little piece of crap, at least Lifty and Shifty got what they deserved, but really? Ugh and that should be more painful, they should have suffered if Lumpy arrested them instead and Lumpy's death seemed funny and well-deserved btw, but the real villains of this episode if i can guess is Lifty and Shifty since Lumpy is a police i guess only antagonist role, police is trying to stop thieves, so Lifty and Shifty are BOTH villains and antagonists of this episode, and now, just saying how negative it feels at start of course but later all three antagonists of this episode got their comeuppance so it got justice in the end!) 4: Handy's Death (Home Is Where the Hurt Is) (Don't mistake my opinion, i also think the death was funny as well like Cuddles' but hey, this IS The TV Series after all, gosh this series doesn't have Handy alive, except for two last episodes he is seen in, and since even everybody else died at first in this episode, and in end of episode, Handy is last survivor, so he charges at the door and he even did it, the door opened, and Handy looks like he even survived but we feel like something bad will happen anyway, and is true, as he sees how the house looks like, he gets shocked and then he steps on a loose floorboard, and he even gets the nail on his face, seriously OMG! Funny uh huh yes, but funny to have been made? No, Handy NEED to survive, he have only survived like NINE freaking times, he maybe is half cat, if he have nine lives left, heh rlly? He died and didn't get a happy ending that is the worst part!) 3: The Sea Creatures beating up Russell (Sea What I Found) (Not kidding, when Lifty and Shifty took Russell's treasure, he was so angry he had to make a boat, so he used many sea creatures as tools for it and as he made it... It didn't work, and they HAD to beat him freaking up for it? Yeah i wish this part was removed from the episode (Only when they beat him up btw) it didn't make even me laugh at all, and omg Russell even died along with Lumpy, what really makes me more mad? People thinks Shifty's death is awful but he didn't bleed, seriously, how come nobody root for Russell in this episode? When Lifty and Shifty died i actually snicker at the deaths in this episode, at least they died slow deaths, this should happened in "Don't Yank My Chain" but hey, we already got this kind of death, and even if i think the duo is funny, they really was not likeable in this episode, ah well and even Shifty betray Lifty, how is this making people root for his death? Well tell ya what? I don't root for the trashcoon! Yeah i don't root for "Trashcoon" since at least in THIS episode i don't, their comeuppance had to happen, otherwise the episode wouldn't be forgiven, and it was forgiven due to karma getting those two, seriously, never trust Shifty anyway...) 2: The Ants (Various Episodes) (Oh, Various Episodes again eh heh? Even this time, The Ants appears in Various Episodes, and they ANNOY the heck out of me, when they kill Sniffles, torture him, cheer at him... Etc. OMG! They are so annoying, their voices rlly make me annoyed, and they got only one episode where they die, but the rest they freaking win, ya wanna know anything else that annoys even me? Ya don't, i tell it anyway! People actually ROOT for those maniacs, ok Sniffles MAY start the fights often but The Mother Ant was taking food from Sniffles in "Tongue in Cheek" unless it don't count, BUT... Welp, we all know... We all who saw "Suck It Up" knew that The Baby Ant stole Sniffles' cookies and teased him, at least Sniffles gets respect in this episode from even The Ants' Fans, but hey, The Baby Ant got sick, i hope the baby died of sickness after episode however, and in "Tongue Twister Trouble" Sniffles was trying to have fun, but one ant came to annoy him, to trick him, think of it, it WANTED to do this to Sniffles and torture him like that, oh well "Crazy Ant-ics" which was the first time, Sniffles DID start anyway, but he is an anteater, ya expect him to eat anything else!? And of course, "A Hard Act to Swallow" Welp, swallow an ant, but died anyway, welp it DID try to take Sniffles food and it would be cool if he won but nope it didn't happen, thank gosh btw that in "Blast From the Past" Sniffles finally did it, along with his caveman version, but still, they are so annoying, those yucky annoying ants, annoying! Either they deserve to die slow and painful deaths like Sniffles, now that makes me happy and they will see how it feels to suffer meanwhile somebody is happy, lol and Sniffles could eat them again and win or else the creators NEED to remove The Ants, i believe they did, if they did, yay! Didnt? Aw... I mean "Tongue in Cheek" was last time we saw them, then in other episodes no sign of them, if they disappeared, i am so happy! So really i am only sorry to hate the little creeps but still rlly it isn't so much comedy to see somebody suffer and thats final!!!) And number one is:... CUB LAUGHING AT HANDY (A HANDY NANNY)! (My TENTH least favorite episode is at number one? Omg, rlly not kidding, when Cub laughs at Handy's injury, still Handy's not mean, Handy's innocent, Cub laughs at Handy's injury, because of Handy's time with Nutty and Cuddles in "The Wrong Side of the Tracks" or what?! First of all, that was AGES ago mate, second mate, Handy DID die in the episode as well and he don't freaking need to be laughed at as well, heck Cub laughed at Handy before even in "Don't Yank My Chain" and didn't die in any of those two episodes, the gallery even says Handy deserved it, HE DIDN'T! It is unfair that only Handy died, if Pop and/or Cub died too then i would forgive the episode, ugh at least Cub but omg, no man omg, Cub died in "Going Out With a Bang" BUT "A Handy Nanny" was made after that episode! THIS SUCKS! It's not fair, Cub was so annoying, in this episode, and how awful annoying? Yeah it sucks, IF Cub appear in a future episode, i hope Cub is dead, i will like his upcoming death in future episode, but only ONCE ok? Since i like Cub, but he need to learn how laughing at innocents makes him very awful, Handy already learned that when he died, and Cub didn't die, Cub need to learn his lesson, or else.... I can't believe this cute little bear just laughed at Handy, what the heck!? And also last episode of Pop and Cub along with Handy omg now i am mad! If Cub dies in future episode as i say i will forgive him but i will prefer Handy over Cub for many reasons and this moment and episode annoys me ugh!) PHEW! There everybody, my list for annoying HTF moments, sorry i know i was angry often tho, some parts often, i am often like... IF it is unfair that seems to be the reason, but still tho, still lol any moment ya agree me still with? Or ya still got your own annoying moment? Eh let me know moments ya agree or disagree with as well, so comment and enjoy and are looking out for more blogs i do then give me example ok and thx for reading tho thx and bye and better be next time too bye! Category:Blog posts